Ludzie przybywają na Zachód
Ludzie przybywają na Zachód – siedemnasty rozdział książki Silmarillion i części Quenta Silmarillion, napisanej przez J.R.R. Tolkiena. Treść rozdziału thumb|246x246px|Finrod spotyka pierwszych Edainów. 300 lat po przybyciu Ñoldorów do Beleriandu Finrod wybrał się na polowanie z Maglorem i Maedhrosem, synami Fëanora. Kiedy znużyły go łowy, udał się samotnie w kierunku Ered Luin. Kiedy zapadł już wieczór, przechodził poniżej źródeł Thalosu i tam spotkał pierwszych Edainów, którzy podjęli się wędrówki na Zachód. Był to lud Bëora. Z początku uznali go za wysłannika Valarów, bo nigdy nie widzieli żadnego Eldara. Felagund śpiewał im o Valinorze i cudach świata sprzed lat. Oni zaś nazwali go Nomem – „mądrym”. On pozostał przy nich i nauczał ich wielu sztuk. Powiódł ich do krainy na południe od lasu Nan Elmoth, nazwanej później Estoladem – „obozowiskiem”. Wkrótce Finrod postanowił udać się znów do swojego królestwa, a Bëor zapragnął iść z nim. Pozostawił władzę nad swoim ludem Baranowi, najstarszemu synowi. Bëor został wasalem Finroda w Nargothrondzie, od tego wzięło się też jego imię, oznaczające „wasala”. Wkrótce po jego odjeździe do Beleriandu przybyli kolejni ludzie. Byli to Haladinowie. Wystraszyli się nieprzyjaznej do nich postawy elfów z Ossiriandu, więc osiedlili się bardziej na północ, w Thargelionie. Rok później przybyło największe z trzech plemion, a przewodniczył mu Marach. Elfowie Zieloni, kiedy ich zobaczyli, byli pod wrażeniem ich pochodu, przestraszyli się, a Marach, kiedy usłyszał, że lud Bëora osiedlił się dalej na zachód, powiódł swój lud na południowy-wschód od ich osad. Wielu Sindarów, Ñoldorów (w tym często Finrod Felagund) odwiedzali Edainów, na których przyjście tak długo oczekiwali. Fingolfin wysłał do Eldarów posłów z powitalnymi pozdrowieniami, a władcy Ñoldorów oświadczyli, że Edainowie mogą zamieszkać razem z nimi w ich królestwach. Rozpoczęła się emigracja Edainów do królestw Beleriandu. Wielu młodych ludzi przystawało na służbę na królewskich dworach. Tak postąpił Malach Aradan, syn Maracha. Spędził 14 lat w Hithlumie i nauczył się języka elfów. Pobyt w Estoladzie nie na długo zadowolił ludzi, zaczęli więc zbiorowo przeprowadzać się w inne miejsca. Lud Bëora zawędrował na północ do Dorthonionu. Lud Aradana zawędrował na zachód do Hithlumu, lecz Marach, ojciec Aradana, pozostał w Estoladzie aż do śmierci. Król Thingol zadeklarował, że nie wpuści ludzi do swojej krainy, miewał bowiem dziwne sny przepowiadające ich przyjście. Meliana opowiedziała jednak Galadrieli jej proroctwo, które mówiło o tym, że pewien człowiek z rodu Bëora złamie Obręcz Meliany i nic go nie zatrzyma, bo przyśle go los silniejszy od jej mocy. Przepowiednia ta później się sprawdziła. Haladinowie żyli w Thargelionie, byli odmiennym plemieniem od innych. Pewnego razu Morgoth wysłał patrol orków na ich osady, a że żyli w małych gospodarstwach, nie mieli większych szans. Znalazł się jednak pomiędzy nimi Haldad i on poprowadził ich na zachód w nożyce dwóch rzek, tworząc ostrokół. Poległ jednak w walce, a jego syn Haldar padł od mieczy orków broniąc jego ciała. Wodzem Haladinów została więc córka Haldada, Haletha. Broniła ostrokołu dzielnie przez tydzień. Kiedy nie było już nadziei, zjawił się Caranthir, jeden z synów Fëanora i uratował Haladinów. Potraktował z wielkim szacunkiem Halethę i zaproponował osiedlenie się na jego ziemiach. Przywódczyni była jednak dumna, i postanowiła poprowadzić lud do Estoladu. Od tamtej pory zwał się ludem Halethy. Tam osiedliła się na chwilę, później zapragnęła iść dalej. Zaprowadziła swój lud na północ, a potem na zachód, dochodząc w końcu do lasu Brethil. W późniejszych latach Haletha tam zmarła, a na jej cześć usypano kurhan Haudh-en-Arwen, czyli „Kurhan Pani”. Tak więc rody ludzkie rozproszyły się po Beleriandzie i z czasem niektórzy z nich stali się równi książętom ñoldorskim. Najpotężniejszym rodem był Ród Hadora, człowieka, który zdobył serce Fingolfina i dostał od niego w lenno Dor-lómin. W jego domu rozmawiało się tylko w języku elfów, ale nie zapomniano o ojczystym, z którego wywiódł się później język Númenoru. Z jego ludu pochodzili najpotężniejsi wojownicy i bohaterowie rodzaju ludzkiego, w tym: Húrin Thalion, Túrin Turambar, Tuor czy Eärendil, a pieśni sławiące ich czyny przetrwały długie lata. Wkrótce Bëor Stary umarł w wieku lat 93 (w tym 44 lat na służbie u Finroda), a elfowie pierwszy raz zobaczyli śmierć ze znużenia życiem. Kategoria:Rozdziały Quenty Silmarillion en:Of the Coming of Men into the West